Conversion of the Spark
by kura86
Summary: Female humans are employed at the Decepticon base out of necessity. Starscream quickly falls for one of the little femme's, the other femme seems interested in barricade but will the scout allow his spark to convert the deep hate to love? This is a spin off from my fic -flight of the blackbird- and plays between chapter 10 and 11. also, my summary's are really bad.
1. Chapter 1: Human decepticons?

**Notes: **

This was supposed to be a one shot, but probably not haha. I suck at one shots and I want the sweet saleen to get some loving. This story plays between chapter 10 and 11 of my fic flight of the blackbird.

E rated for swearing and delicious fragging. See here how the relationships of Barricade/Robine and Starscream/Emily pairing came to life.

Also, I am aware that they could use their Holoforms to do their bidding instead of hiring humans, but where's the fun in that!

**Chapter one:** Human Decepticons?

The decepticons were at their designated new base, about 1 hour drive from the Autobot base. Their leader Starscream had, together with Soundwave, created a cautious treaty with the autobots and the humans.

They were antsy and the desert winds carrying sand didn't do their joints any good. Starscream had spoken with Optimus and Ratchet briefly and when he had asked how they had managed all this time the simultaneous, cheeky reply came " why, with humans of course". As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was true, humans had these vacuum things and miniscule hands that could dig into the sensitive seams. But the air commander didn't just want anyone tinkling with his systems so he had, with the help of the autobot leader, contacted the MIT department offering two available positions in the Decepticon forces as mechanics.

Sourcing two bright humans was easy, sourcing two bright humans who wanted to work with the Decepticon's..not so much. So far the applicants had denied the position but blatantly requested to work for the Prime in the interview. Which he politely declined as he had no need for them.

His team was starting to complain, getting restless and aggressive because of the sand that was stuck. They could shake it off but that cursed sand never completely disappeared.

The Commanders servo went to the bridge of his nose pinching the bridge in a very human gesture of frustration. Hearing a Ping he ignored it, he needed to think. Another ping, more urgent this time, both from his SIC soundwave.

/What is it?!/ he snapped trough the COM line agitated. There was silence for a klik before the neutral sounding vocals of the intelligence officer came trough. /We have two last Candidates that we have to interview today, the prime states he is -positive- about the two femme's/

Starscream raised his helm and cocked it. /Femmes?/ he repeated. _hmm so far almost all of the applicants had been male, except for that strange looking human of which he wasn't sure if it was female or male. _

An affirmative sound rang trough their COM line. /They have arrived with the Prime and are waiting in hangar 4/ the SIC said before shutting down the connection.

Venting trough his primary vents loudly he straightened his back strut, moved his wings up high in a proud position and gracefully exited his office towards the hangar.

He was about to enter hangar 4 and greet Optimus when he encountered a very agitated Barricade.

"YOU!" the scout bellowed and cursed as he moved towards the seeker. "You said you would fix this!" he hissed, denta's clenching as pain shot through his systems, that blasted earth dust digging deeper into his sensitive seams.

"I am working on it Barricade, as a matter of fact i-" the seeker spoke trying to explain that he had two potential candidates right _there. _But the interrogator wouldn't hear it.

"By hiring disgusting organics to clean us, how can that thought even cross your processor!" he spat sharp claws clenching in anger. "filthy fleshy beings touching our wires, bah! It's disgusting with their slimy little digits, had Lord Mega-".

"Enough!" Starscream snapped wings twitching in agitation, servo grabbing the scout and pushing him down, digits digging into the doorwing he had grabbed making the scout groan and kneel.

Starscream loomed over the other threateningly and bared his sharp dentae. ""No more words from you unless you plan on functioning as a toaster for the next couple of vorns."" He threatened in Cybertronian.

"We have guests so you do well as to behave" the jet growled before releasing the scout with a push.

"Yes Lord Commander Starscream" came the reluctant almost petulant reply from the black and white mech before he got up, gave a fierce glare at the -guests- as Starscream had called them. He raised his optic ridges as he noticed they were both femme. Optimus had moved close to them and was shaking his helm almost disappointingly and him.

Chuffing loudly, he sneered and twisted on his heel retreating with as much grace as his dirty systems allowed.

Starscream refocused on his candidates and cursed to himself. If they had doubts working for them they would most assuredly leave upon his arrival after seeing that little spectacle. His wings drooped some as he approached the group.

"Optimus" he replied wearily. "Starscream" came the reply, the autobot Commander's optics were twinkling with something that looked like mirth.

"And who might you two be" the jet asked exasperated expecting them to squeak and run, he twitched lightly as the red haired one spoke, her voice clear and direct.

"My name is Emily, and this is Robine" she introduced herself.

Starscream raised an optic ridge and appraised both femmes for a few kliks. "Right, and do you know why we invited you here?" he asked assuming they, like the others wanted to work for the autobots.

Robine frowned and put her hands in her sides. "To chat and picknick together, obviously" she said and rolled her eyes. "Honestly mr prime I expected him to be more intelligent" came the sassy reply from the short haired one.

Emily snickered but placed her hand on the others arm to reign her feisty friend in. she always had a mouth on her but she liked that about her best friend. Yes they knew exactly why they where here, as soon as Robine had seen the add she had almost forcefully made Emily apply with her.

Optimus let out a low rumble. "Just optimus is fine, really." He spoke in that deep baritone rumble. "Forgive the introductions, we have so far not been very successful in recruiting for these positions.

"Why?" came the genuine question from Emily. She was aware of the Decepticons reputation but was a firm believer of second chances and if you were a graduate of MIT, or almost graduate, working for the Transformers was a high tech Walhalla.

Starscream snorted unattractively before cocking his helm "And you femme's called me unintelligent" he sneered. "No one wishes to work for the misfits of the Cybertronian race, the dangerous killers and criminals" he said as he moved forward to the femme's flaring his wings threateningly.

Optimus buried his face into a servo and shook his helm, why did the jet make everything so difficult.

"Well, we do" Robine said shrugging, completely ignoring the jet as he tried to intimidate him. Robine was silent but nodded her agreement. "Honestly, we don't really care what fraction you are, you are Cybertronian. Same wires, same hydraulics. And we always had a thing for badboys" said the femme making Emily flush.

Optimus removed his servo in surprise as he heard the reply and looked up at the air commander who visibly deflated after hearing the words.

"Well, we do have plenty of how did you call it, -badboys- on base" he said looking almost apologetic as he referred to Barricades hissy fit from before.

Robine smirked "I liked that black and white one you were arguing with, he has sas".

"That would be barricade, he-.. he- is not very fond of human's or organics in general" Starscream explained. "Shall we commence with the practical part of the interview then?" he suggested looking at the prime who nodded his consent.

"Yes please" came the simultaneous reply from the enthusiastic femmes. Starscream looked a bit awkward as he knelt and offered his servo for Emily as Robine had already found purchase with the prime.

He hasn't allowed another organic to touch him, but he felt with Emily that it was alright, safe. His spark didn't clench in revulsion, it did quite the opposite when Emily climbed on and held tight almost beaming up at the Jet with a bright smile.

"Right" he said and carefully moved to the main hangar ignoring his spark hammering in its chamber. The hangar was bustling with activity, knock out was roughly shaking out a mech and pile of sand fell underneath the others pedes.

"Uhhng my processor "the shaken mech complained and rubbed his helm. "Stop your whining, It is the only way I have to remove that wretched sand!" the medic snarled not liking the procedure but not knowing anything else.

"Whoah dude, why not use a hoover?!" came the shocked reply from Robine. And suddenly the whole hangar was silent. Several pairs of red optics boring into the femme who spoke. They were surprised there as an organic at base, even more so that it was femme AND it had spoke in a rather rude tone to their medic.

Knock-out blinked his optics before looking from Prime to Robine "what?" he said drawing out the word.

"A hoover, you know, suction device, designed for removing dust?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The shiny red mech remained quiet as he didn't know how to reply to that. He was aware of the human variant and had even seen it lying around, but none of them could handle it. It was too tiny.

Robine nudged the Prime asking to be placed on the floor. "Here we will show you" she said taking large strides to the still dizzy Decepticon on the floor.

Emily chuckled and looked up at Starscream "Do you have a vacuum nearby by any chance?" she asked politely. The jet nodded and turned to walk to a storage cabinet or some sorts, he placed Emily down.

"I remember when receiving the tour that there would be one in this cabinet, not sure if it functions "he replied. "That's ok, we will make it work" she said offering the other another smile before opening the door and grabbing it.

"Got it Robine!" she shouted dragging the hoover behind her. "alright, do we have power? " 110?"Emily asked looking around playing a bit with the electric plug.

Starscream took the plug from her "I think we have one here in one of the walls" he said and plugged it in. Robine turned the hoover on and cheered as it started working.

"Right, you, lay down and lay still" Robine said pointing at Black out. She looked like a weird ghost buster as she hauled the hoover behind her, she had removed the base of the suction foot and attached a smaller nozzle.

The large mech looked at Starscream for a klik, should he obey? This was just a weak organic but he felt like he should obey. His processor was still a scrambled mess from his shakedown session with knock out so he sat down folding his rotos in such a way that they didn't bother him as he sat his aft down.

""Black out, if you harm the femme I will offline you"" Starscream clicked threatingly in Cybertronian. The chopper held up his servo's in a gesture that he wouldn't.

Robine and Emily climbed on the large mech before curiously peaking into seams, learning the others frame. "Right, where does it hurt the most? The sand " Emily asked.

"Chest and groin plates" came the nervous reply. The mech was frozen, terrified he would accidently squish the tiny organics and get slagged by his commander.

"thank you" came the almost melodious reply from the red haired femme. "Robine, lets start with the chest plates as that is the highest risk now, we don't want sand getting into his spark" she said making the mech release a startled click. How did they know about his spark? His plating was drawn in tight as he did not feel comfortable with the organics on top of him.

Robine whent to work, meticulously and effective. Sucking away the dust and sand from al the sensitive seams. Black out leaned back and allowed himself to lay flat on the ground, and closed his optics at the blissfull feeling. Every second more of that horrible stuff got sucked up.

"a-AH that feels good, Starscream you gotta hire these femmes, they are very.. capable" he groaned. Flaring out his plating so the two could reach the deeper seams and wires, Robine didn't hesitate to dig in.

Optimus and Starscream shared a look and the autobot leader felt his faceplates heat up, he recalled that feeling all to well. Mika cleaning him with that vacuum. Closing his optics he felt a surge of arousal and almost his field to flare out.

The air Commander had felt it right before the prime reeled it back in."That good huh?" he said. Optimus nodded "hard to explain" he said ""you might want to, inform the femmes what the side effect of this treatment might be"" the semi clicked.

Starscream nodded "hmm..sure prime whatever you say" he murmured absentmindedly as he saw Emily using some sort of brush that she got from the base of the vacuum to brush hard between hard to reach crevasses.

Black out ignored the fact that they were organic, all that mattered was getting that gnarly stuff out, the pleasure that came with it was a wonderful bonus. The helicopter began clicking madly and slightly arching his back strut, cooling fans engaging as he was getting more and more worked up.

Starscream cleared his intake "I think that's enough for now" he said and picked both Emily and Robine up from a very exited mech. Black out released a low keen like noise and released an frustrated oath.

"But we aren't finished" came the reply from Emily. "Yeah the lady's aren't finished" came the agreement from the worked up mech.

"We also want to be cleaned!" came the reply from most of his team, they all had sand in their gears and desperately wanted it out, and by the looks of it this new treatment beat Knock out's.

Starscream raised a servo quieting the group "I will conclude the interview first and I do not know the planning of our newest recruits" he said slyly looking down at the two femmes in his servo.

Robine smirked and whooped "We're hired? Awesome!" she said hugging Emily who was chuckling. "Thank you Commander Starscream" Emily said politely, her green eyes boring into his red optics.

"No thank you. We are in desperate need of assistance and I am very pleased you both have accepted. We will discuss the terms and conditions of the contract in the office"

"Alright, g'bye!" Robine said waiving enthusiastically at the small group of Decepticons. Most of them gave a waive or nod back but when her eyes met Barricade's she frowned. The mech was openly glaring at her, his faceplates pulled into a snarl as if he just laid optics on the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He even snarled and flared out his plating aggressively as he noticed Robine staring at him.

Glaring right back she narrowed her eyes and suppressed the urge to stick out her tongue to the other. What was his problem anyways.

Soon their staring match was interrupted as Starscream and Optimus moved back to the hangar. "how awesome is this Em, we are going to work with technology the world has never seen, they all seem nice so I don't understand why no one wanted to work for them." She whispered to the other.

"I'm pretty sure they can hear you" Emily said chuckling and forgoing the whispering. "I'm also very excited but we need to be careful ok? We need to establish ground rules and obey them" she said sternly to her over exited counterpart. The young woman was almost bouncing with energy.

"Barricade gave you quite the nasty stare though" Emily commented thoughtfully. "He will be monitored, Barricade is all bark and little bite' came the reply from Starscream. "but if it makes you feel better we will always have a chaperone with you when dealing with him?" The jet offered.

Robine smiled but shook her head "No, I'm sure I'll be fine, I can handle a cheeky cop".

Optimus chuckled. "I'm sure you can" he said in a strange knowingly tone before glancing and actually winking at Emily. Emily frowned and shook her head, this was going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning spree

**Notes: **

The girls will commence their -thorough- cleaning of the mechs. The hoovering part is motivated by the fic "sand and vacuum cleaners" by Cyndi. A very funny MikealaxOptimus one shot.

**Chapter two:** Cleaning spree.

After about an hour the contracts were signed, and agreements were made. The girls would remain at base during the week and go home in the weekends should they wish. They only needed to defend their thesis before they could officially call themselves MIT graduates. So there was no need to visit campus anymore.

Optimus had been kind enough to offer helping to move the girls to base. He had a large trailer after all, but it was also away to keep an optic for the two femmes and observe the behavior of the decepticons around the humans. Eons of war had conditioned him t distrust the other fraction, and to see them acting so openly around the humans was -unsettling-.

The autobot leader gazed at the sun setting and vented deeply, his red and blue finish gleaming beautifully in the disappearing sunlight. He suddenly felt his a warm tug in his spark and glanced sideways. Ratchet and Mika approached him and greeted the commander with a passionate kiss, when he pulled back the femme gently pressed a kiss on the others glossa.

"Starscream will make sure no harm will come over them" Mika said confidently. A scoff left the Primes intake before he could stop it. "Starscream and not harming others is not a sentence I am used to hearing" he admitted fidgeting with digits some. "But I must admit that he seems to have changed after..-"he rumbled and paused knowing both of his mates would know what he was speaking off.

Ratchet nodded and nuzzled the prime. "hmmh we all changed because of that" the medic purred and nipped at the others antenna making optimus release a soft whine as he felt a hot glossa rub over the sensitive filial. "hmmh… yes we did" he admitted reluctantly before turning to his mates "let's go home".

They all gave the decepticon base one last glance before both mechs transformed. Mika stepping into Optimus his cabin before they drove off.

Inside the base Emily and Robine were settling in their living quarters. The rooms where huge and clearly outfitted for the cybertronians to be able to enter. The rooms had been outfitted with furniture, a kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. It had everything they could have wished for so the only thing for the two women to do was unpack their own belongings.

They had requested a Segway so they could quickly move around the large base, a few paces for a cybertronian would be, a lot more for a human. After a few attempts they had gotten the hang of it, with the exception of some -accidents- and were cruising trough the base between the war mechs receiving a wide range of curious looks and glares.

They spotted Starscream in a debate with Soundwave and slowly rolled to a halt, the blue intelligence officer instantly focusing on the new arrivals. "All is well?" he asked cocking his helm, the vocals sounding extremely robotic compared to the other mechs. Emily nodded "Yes officer soundwave, we are settling in nicely. It's been a few days now and we want to get to work. " she explained knowing the mechs must still be rather uncomfortable. Starscream had insisted they'd settle in first before picking up some of the tasks. "Thesis defense?" came the inquiry from soundwave.

"Ready!" came the cheerful affirmative from both femmes.

Starscream gazed at both of the femmes seemingly considering something before nodding "Very well, but before you may begin, we will discuss work tasks and some other – details- he said almost awkwardly. "Follow me then" he said holding himself straight, wings fluttering on his back.

Emily was gawking at the wings and twitched as Robine gave her an elbow to the side. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said chuckling as the other's face flared red like her hair. "SSHH!" Emily hissed and gave the other a playful shove.

The corner of Starscreams mouth twitched in a grin but he managed to quickly hide it as he guided the two femmes to his office.

The commander picked the femmes up, placing them on his desk before walking around it and taking a seat in his custom made chair. It was built so he could sit comfortable even with his wings sticking out.

"I – have to explain something about cybertronian frames before you start cleaning" the air commander said and looked straight at the two femmes but lost all bravura as two curious looking femmes gazed back at him. How in the pits was he going to explain this?

Cycling in air the commander rubbed a servo over his face before shaking his helm "Right, as you might have noticed during your practical interview, we are rather -sensitive- " he explained almost spitting out the last word as a curse. he didn't like it but it couldn't be helped and he'd rather have the femmes know beforehand then getting even more awkward conversations afterwards.

Observing their response, he continued when both made an affirmative noise. "And that sensitivity is different for every bot, but we all have certain zones- hot spots- if you can call them that". He drawled making wide movements with his servos to distract the femmes from what he was about to tell them.

He blabbered on a bit over the technical aspect but promptly shut his intake as Robine spoke up rather suddenly.

"Oh give over already, so you all might get all hot and bothered when we clean you, big deal, you have a place to go to -solve- the issue right?" she said placing her hands in her sides. Emily was blushing like mad and trying her best not to make eye contact with the decepticon commander. "Robi…" she hissed through her teeth trying to real the other in. This was technically their boss she was talking to and she didn't want to lose the job before it even started.

"What? It's not like its not normal, have a good wank and keep rolling, or -flying in your case" Robine said waiving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

It took only a nano second before Starscream had looked up the term -having a wank- but he wished he didn't. His right optic twitched slightly, and he fell completely silent.

Emily stood ramrod straight and surprised the urge to stomp her dear friend in the face. "I-ah.. I'm sorry commander Starscream, Robine can be a bit.. crass" she stammered, face still flushed.

The jets ruby optics snapped to her green ones and seemed to soften, he liked seeing the little human so flustered, it brought out her beautiful opt- eyes even more. His filthy processor supplied mental images of Emily very thoroughly cleaning him. He just had to make sure that she was the one doing it, and he had a feeling that the other one had a thing for his very rude scout. He started scheming immediately., yes, this could work.

After a few seconds of silence, the frame relaxed, and his wings twitched behind his back as he suppressed a smirk. "Quite alright Emily, I've dealt with worse, Barricade also has a big intake" he said not noticing how Robine suddenly turned quit when hearing the scouts name.

"I just wanted you two to be aware of it, and as I said, for every mech it's different so it's hard for me to tell you where the hot zones are. Wat I want to know is, are you two still willing now that you've learned this piece of intel? My apologies for not explaining this to you sooner, It must have slipped my processor" he said with a cheeky look on his face.

"hmmhhm" Emile hummed clearly not buying it, she raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Dibs on Soundwave and Commander Starscream and his trine" she said sideways to her friend making the jet arch an optic ridge in surprise.

"aaah no fair! I want one jet!" Robine said petulantly stomping her foot on the metal desk. "tough titties their mine" came the unrelenting reply from Emily.

"That's what you get for being so rude" she said and crossed her arms in front of her unconsciously pushing her chest out.

Starscream glanced at the femme and felt his cooling fans kick on at the thought of Emily cleaning not only him but also his trine mates, and when she pushed her chest forward he heard his array ping.

Megatron would blow a fuse in anger if he could see that his prized second had amorous feelings for a fleshling. He himself had trouble understanding it, but his spark seemed to be sure.

Starscream had felt exited before because of a fleshy, when Mika had flown him. But he had suppressed the urge and soon they had built up somewhat of a sibling relationship. But now with the two femme's the red haired one made him feel things he had never in his long life, expected to feel for an organic.

He watched the two bicker and felt a bit bad that Robine would be left with the rather obnoxious medic, rude scout and a very eager chopper. So he decided to have pity on her.

"Robine, you can clean Skywarp." Came his order and he smirked showing of his fangs as he heard a disappointed "alright" from Emily.

"Now, if you two are certain, let us proceed. Primus knows the mechs need it" he said making Emily cough and Robine snicker. Realising his error he shook his helm "I was referring to removal of the sand, not the -other part-".

"shuuuuure" came the reply from the brown-haired menace.

Dear primus what had he gotten himself into.

They had purchased multiple vacuum cleaners, with a whole array of tools. Whereas a normal household wouldn't even use half of them, here the tools were decked out nicely.

"Alright listen up! We are about to start cleaning, Cyclonus, Knock out, Barricade and Skywarp, you're with me. The rest, with Emily" Robine thundered trough the hall. Her voice was small, but it rang trough the hangar and the Decepticons froze with what they were doing. Optics shot up to their commander who was right behind the femme's cruising on the Segway.

"Alright! Said Cyclonus not waiting for the commander's approval, he had felt the nimble hands of the femmes before and he couldn't wait to get the stuff out of his gears. "How do you want me femme?" he said with a leer and looked at Barricade for support but instead of an expected smirk from the scout he was met with the most spark chilling glare. Releasing an involuntary whine his rotors lowered and he ducked his helm.

Starscream gazed at the group and watched the little glare off between Cyclonus and Barricade before clearing his intake. "Robine and Emily have been cleared for duty and have been fully briefed. Please try and remain professional, anyone who harms them will be offlines by me personally, is that understood!?". His posture was straight and proud, wings flaring out wide increasing the broadness of his already wide chest, his optics flashing dangerously.

Emily couldn't help but stare and bit her lip. "he's gonna notice that steamy look there "came the whispered reply from Robine. Emily immediately lowered her gaze so she didn't notice the jets optics rove over her frame, optics flashing once more but this time for a different reason.

The group acknowledged their commanders' orders and effectively but roughly determined who went when. The Officers merely nodded at each other, but the soldiers were shoving, pulling and growling to determine the order.

After a few minutes of chaos, it had settled somewhat and Cyclonus had laid down clicking softly as Robine started on him.

Emily started on Thundercracker receiving a short explanation that the wings were extremely sensitive, and normally only seekers could touch the wings but he understood that this was an exception, that wretched sand needed to be removed.

Then after two hours or so the two femmes took a short break, drinking something before wiping the sweat off their faces and standing up again. "Alright, lets do this! " Robine said clapping her hands. They had only hoovered the most effected area's and it was clear that all bots still had a long way to go.

"We need to design something to make it easier for them to get the sand out, I don't think we can keep all of them clean." Robine huffed. "Yes, perhaps like a giant shower with detergent, hmm.. well for now let's continue this way, then tomorrow we will focus on developing a plan.' Emily mused also standing up and stretching herself. She heard her back pop and groaned satisfied.

Starscream had settled himself down and had observed the femme's cleaning and sucking out the dust. He had seen the mechs struggle to keep themselves cool, and saw all of them with the exception of soundwave scurry off to somewhere private to -release- some of the pressure.

The only two mech's left were Barricade and Starscream himself. He had purposely waited as he wanted to observe the scout and the other human to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt, and to make sure that Barricade got his cleaning instead of just flat out refusing it.

Emily patted on the makeshift berth that they had created so the femme's could easily reach every part of them. Starscream gave a warning glare to the scout before pointing his optics to the femme and gave what he hoped a dazzling smile.

"Hmm finally that horrible sand will be gone from my systems. It hurts you know" he rumbled to Emily. The woman made a noise that sounded like something of sympathy and patted his shoulder plates.

"you're in good hands now commander Starscream" she said smirking a bit. Starscream's optic ridges rose in surprise at the blatantly flirtish tone but chuckled as he saw that she was slightly flushed.

"I know" he purred and winked at Emily causing her to clear her throat and fumble with the hoover some. "Ready?" she asked and climbed on the jets chest dragging the hoover with her.

"For you? Always" he said and leant back closing his optics to enjoy the ride.

Robine had some more trouble getting a positive response from the scout as he did lay down, with the necessary protests and grumbles. "Ready barricade?" she asked earning another snarl "Do not speak to me fleshbag, just perform your function".

Robine gave a snarl back and jammed the hose in a sensitive transformation seam before Starscream could intervene. The scout yowled, frame jolting and narrowed his optics. "Fine we will do this the hard way then" she said baring her teeth and staring down the scout.

Barricade was seething, how dare this human act like this, no matter how attractive she might be, no wait what? The interrogator glanced at the SIC who just opened his optics to glare with a promise of a very painful brig visit before muttering a cybertronian curse under his breath and relaxing once more.

"Just get it over with Human" Barricade muttered but unlike Starscream, he was not offlining his optics and blatantly stared at the femme. Robine huffed and turned on the hoover before taking a deep breath and starting the process of very meticulously removing the sand from the sensitive seams, despite his behavior, she had no intention of hurting the other mech and even felt the need to change his mind about her.

He kept his optics trained at the femme no matter how – pleasing- the treatment felt, though when she hoovered his neck plates he felt his array Ping as that was one of his erogenous zones.

Venting loudly, he clicked annoyed as his cooling fans kicked on. A small smirk playing on the corner of Robines mouth, but she didn't comment on it. She moved the hoover nozzle down over his chest and gently nudged some critical wires aside, the interior brush's soft hairs stroking the Neural cables.

"uugnn" came the groan from the scouts intake. Grinding his dentae he glanced sideways at a smirking Starscream. "Shut up" he spat to his commander.

Starscream couldn't be bothered by the big mouth of the scout, he was enjoying the treatment too much and felt his own cooling fans already moving to a higher gear. "hmmm Yes right there Emily, thatss the spot" he purred and arched his chest up a bit flaring out his wings attractively.

He wasn't about to hide his pleasure to the femme, and he noticed she was just as affected as he. The scent of her arousal heavy as she saw him groan and twist under her ministrations. It was truly pleasurable, but he might be overdoing it a tad bit but as soon as the hoover was moved right over his chest, jiggling his spark chamber and hitting sensitive nodes the moan he gave was very real.

"Ah.. wings please." He requested and purred as she immediately moved to his wings, very careful not to scratch anything. "here?" Emily asked biting her lower lip as she gently moved the brush between his flaps. "hnh.. yes right there" he purred and clicked an oath as she jammed it deeper to get a stubborn clogged piece of sand.

The hoover continuing to vibrate against different sensory circuits creating small bursts of energy to be released. His HUD informed him that Overload was eminent and he cycled in air rapidly, his hips gently moving along with the movements of the hoover brush.

"Femme.. Emily, stop now if you do not wish me to overload here" he said honestly opening his optics and glancing at the clearly aroused femme. She was flushed, panting trying to cool down, as humans didn't have cooling fans, and smelling deliciously. "We can- nng.. stop and continue later, when I lost my charge" he explained. Normally he wouldn't have cared but he had taken a liking to the red head and didn't want her to be upset.

Emily couldn't stop the grin from forming, she was doing this to one of the most lethal beings in the world, maybe the universe. Biting her lower lip again she looked at Robine who was focused on the scout. "I don't mind" she said almost shyly and pushed the hoover closer to his spark chamber.

"aah..ah.. good" Starscream murmured and cast a sly look to Robine and the scout seeing that they were VERY focused on each other. He slowly moved a servo with digits to Emily's back and gently pushed her forward. "I think, I have some sand clogged near my groin plates" he said innocently.

"hmmh, that must be -very- painful Commander" Emily played along. "Yes, excruciating" the jet agreed. With a smirk that rivaled the jets Emily moved down towards the warm interface panel.

Meanwhile Robine was oblivious to the Commanders -peril- and Emily's response to it. All that mattered was cleaning up the scout as quick as she could, so they could both get on their way.

Barricade was having a difficult time keeping up with his -fleshlings are disgusting- attitude as the femme seemed to know exactly where to add pressure and where not. Within 10 minutes she had unknowingly brought his frame closer to overload then he had been in vorns.

The interrogator didn't indulge much in self servicing, not that there had been time to do so. He had been on the run, or fighting for so long that it just disappeared as a non essential task.

But to have the femme touch the wires and nodes that were long untouched sparked something in his systems. He wanted more.

He wiggled some trying to get the hoover to move its sinful vibrations to his spark chamber, he just couldn't resist. He knew he should stop the femme and go to the half afted wash racks that were there and indulge into a good servo job. But he couldn't move, it was like he was glued to the floor as Robine moved that devious brush over his wires.

"Femme, i. Ah!" the scout grunted and clenched his dentae hard to prevent him from moaning or doing something else embarrassing. Robine thought it be best not to respond to the other and just continued her work, her hands gently tugging and moving wires and tubes aside as she made sure all was clean before moving on.

Barricade suppressed his HUD messages and overrode the commands to open his interface panel and free his spike that so desperately wanted to pressurize. NO, he could not feel this way about a fleshling, he could not, this was just a response to his system having to much charge, nothing more.

Clenching his servo's stubbornly he vented loudly, the warm air wafting over Robine. "Good grief your hot" she said and her eyes widened almost comically as she had said it. " ii.. I mean uhm- ".

The scout merely attempted to give her a snarl but as soon as his optics locked on her form he felt a pang of lust shot trough his systems. She did have a very pleasing form after all, and those optics were very..pretty. he admitted as he stared her down. The optics had darkened with desire and there was nothing he could do except allow his systems to prepare for overload.

Robine had trouble not just melting in a puddle when the mech stared at her, the optics were very expressive, and she could swear she could see the desire swimming on those red orbs. But she must have imagined it. Barricade didn't like her, at all, so whatever he must be feeling must be out of his control.

Feeling the sudden urge to get it over with she moved towards the last part to clean and placed the hoover unknowingly straight on a sensory circuit on his chest that was directly linked to his spark chamber.

As soon as she moved the brush in one of the transformation seams and applied pressure, combined with the vibrations on his spark chamber send him into a sensory overload. Not as intense as it would be had it been valve or spike triggered but very pleasant, it made his whole system tingle.

He shuttered his optics and arched his chest forward some, hydrolics hissing and his hip plates gently rolling in the aftermath, as if he had buried his spike in a delicious valve. He couldn't help it and released a moan that started as a hiss and moved one of his arms and servo to his intake trying to muffle the sound.

Robine gawked at the scout, she had no other word for it, just gawked. She noticed that he was having difficulties hiding what he felt and didn't want to make him suffer any longer as she felt the other wouldn't really like her better because of it. But it had caused him to overload, if she had guessed correctly. She flushed and had to suppress a groan of her own, this was going to be a challenge in the future. She had not been affected by the others that clearly were and had scurried off to whatever. Though this was the first one that overloaded because of her and she wondered why that was, she was very affected. But again, the scout clearly hated her guts and she wasn't convinced that despite this situation she could convince him otherwise.

She gave the interrogator a moment to allow his fans to cool him down before speaking up, her voice sounding hoarse with desire. "You are done, thank you for being so.. patient' she said softly looking straight at his face.

Barricades system clicked loudly because of the semi-unexpected sensory overload and he could feel his fans cooling him down quickly. He still had some charge, but he felt almost giddy, it had been a while after all. He onlined his optics and met the femmes stare, talking to him. Oh she was done, alright think barricade, don't just stare at her.

"Well about time" he snipped trying to sound annoyed but only pulled off a tired grunt. Robine nodded and just climbed off the other silently, dragging the hoover behind her, she felt almost cheap and felt confused as to why Barricades opinion mattered so much.

"Yeah.. sorry, lots of sand, small tools" she said softly not meeting the others optics. She blinked a few times in rapid succession. "Sorry, sand in my eye" she muttered and pulled out the plug of the hoover before grasping it. "So, I hope you feel better, if you have problems come visit me and I will fix it" she said still not meeting his eyes, turning on her heels and almost stomping to the storage room to clean up the tools.

"hn.. silly femme" he muttered at her retreating form, more to himself. His spark tugged at him and made him feel -guilty?. He had a hard time identifying the emotion. Bah, nonsense, why did he care if the femme was upset. He had merely stated a fact.

Glancing to the side he slowly got up and saw Starscream and the other femme saying goodbye, his digit gently pushing her chin up to him and giving her a wink before getting up and stretching his back strut making the hydrolics hiss and his wing joints click as he fluttered them.

"Goodnight Emily, thank you for your, thourough cleaning" he said proffessionaly, but there was a hint of something in his vocals that Barricade could not place. "Anytime Commander Starscream" Emily said cheekily. Now **that** emotion he could place, humans were so easy to read. Scoffing he folded his arms over his chest, his wing doors flaring in annoyance "Yes yes, we need a recharge, as do you femme.. now stop assaulting my commander and get going, it is after curfew" he snipped.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him and flipped him off making Starscream snort and the scout open his intake in surprise. His optics shooting from starscream to her. "She, i… how crude!" he said indignantly.

Emily pulled a face before giving a wave to Starscream, moving away to take care of the hoover, cleaning it and then retreating to her room for a nice, long , shower.


	3. Chapter 3: Outing gone wrong and goodbye

**Notes: **

I re- read the last chapter and I really do not like it. . I might re-write it, or I will just have to accept it and move on haha. Meanwhile I wrote a megatronxstarscream one shot "its (not) my nature". Be sure to check that one out!

This is a fast romance, I don't have the patience with this story to write a slow burn romance. Well.. starscream and Emily are already rather involved in this chapter, but Robine and barricade, not so much.

Also, some violence, cursing and very protective scout coming up!

**Chapter 3:** Outing gone wrong and goodbyes.

Robine was still meticulously cleaning the tool she used to clean the mechs when she heard some one approaching her. Looking up she looked straight in the red optics of Starscream.

"Commander Starscream, what can I do for you" she said, voice firm. She was still upset with the scouts aloof behavior but even more upset with her own. How was she upset over barricade? The scout was cold, rude, and obviously didn't like her or any other human on the planet. She never allowed boys to get to her like this, what did the scout have that made this different?

Starscream gazed at the femme and cocked his helm. " I merely wished to make sure you were..alright, my scout can be more crass then the others" he growled the last bit.

Robine nodded" Yes I noticed" she said frowning. "Thank you for checking commander but as I stated before, I can handle a rowdy decepticon" she said with a smirk that didn't reach her eyes.

Starscream hummed before staring at Robine for a few seconds and turning on his heels. "Right.. if there is anything you wish to report, let me know and I will -handle- the situation".

"Yes sir" said Robine with a slight smile. "goodnight sir".

"Recharge well Robine, and you and Emily can call me Starscream in private. No need for titles. "the jet rumbled before leaving the femme alone.

~1 month later~

the femme's had successfully defended their thesis and received word that they would both graduate from MIT. Today was graduation day and both femmes were dressed in their graduation regalia, the grey robes almost swallowing them hole and billowing around them as they ran around their rooms.

"Robine! Have you seen my curling iron?" Emily shouted.

"No?! why would I have your curling iron, my hair is short remember!" came the slightly panicked reply.

A few mechs, including Starscream were staring at the rooms and the femmes frantic movements and shouts. "Why are they upset? This is a good day for humans right?" came the slightly confused comment from Skywarp as he flanked his commander.

Starscream nodded "Yes I believe so, but I suspect they are nervous, not upset. It is quite an important ceremony if i am not mistaken" he explained not taking his optics off the bustling femmes that were running in and out their rooms.

Finally, after what felt like groons the two femmes stepped out, Both were wearing their robes but they were open still showing off their dresses.

Emily had curled her long red hair and wore an emerald dress that was just above the knee and darker green small heeled shoes. Robine had styled it even straighter and more sleek then normal, her brown hair in a nice bob line. She had picked out a navy blue dress that went all the way down with a high split on the side and deadly black high heels.

Starscream went down on one knee to be more optic to eye with Emily. "You look stunning" he purred optics raking over her form. Despite that most was hidden by the robes he could still imagine what she looked like without them. His array pinged but he suppressed it. That would have to wait.

The two had gotten close and what started as fun flirting and playing around was now developing into something more serious.

"You look real pretty as well Robine!" came the enthusiastic reply from skywarp. Both femmes flushed at the compliments and smiled. "Thank you! We need to look our best at the ceremony, and you look pretty as well warp, did you get a wax?" Robine asked making the jet twirl a bit.

"Why yes I did, thank you for noticing" he said slyly.

Robine gave the other another smile before noticing the scout, he was more in the back arms crossed over his chest plates as usual. But he was staring right at her, his crimson optics a shade darker then normal but the moment he noticed Robine was looking at him he flared his plating out almost aggressively and chuffed out some air before looking away.

Their relationship had not improved over the past month, Robine still cleaned him when required but it was almost clinical.

The brown haired femme gave the scout a glare before shaking her head and turning around to Starscream who had of course noticed the exchange and narrowed his optics at the scout before speaking up.

"I have arranged transport for the both of you to the university and back, Barricade, here offered to -volunteer-".

The scout made an indignant noise but shut up when receiving a glare from his commander. Emily pouted. "I was hoping you could bring me" she said petulantly.

Starscream chuckled "I don't think I could land somewhere safe without squishing humans, but do not fret my dear, we will see each other soon." He crooned and nodded at the scout who quickly transformed and opened his doors.

"Get in, hurry up femmes" he spoke trough his grill. Emily rolled her eyes at the scout and took Robines hand dragging her along and waving at the small group who nodded/waived in return.

After about an hour drive they arrived at the MIT Parking spot, and not a minute to soon because he was getting antsy of having two humans inside his alt form. Barricade moved past the visitor parkingspots into the VIP section.

"Eehm.. barricade? We are supposed to park in the visitors area" Emily said as she watched him roll to the VIP section.

"Silly humans, you don't think I am parking between those dusty human vehicles, with their owners slamming the doors of them into mine hnn? No no, we have a different spot" he explained.

Rolling to a stop on a parking lot that had a sign TPAS he cut off the engine, fans whirring to lower his core temperature as they had been driving in the sun for over an hour.

"TPAS.. really?" Emily said snickering lightly at the abbreviation of the sticker on the side of his alt form.

Robine had been silent the whole trip gave a short laugh at the sign, she thought it was clever. Barricade however misinterpreted the situation and gave a snarl "If you both find it so funny the both of you can walk back to base".

Emily gave a little jelp at the snarl and opened the door to get out but Robine narrowed her eyes and slapped the dash. "You are a dick Barricade, I thought the sign was clever and funny, that's why I laughed you pit spawned fragger, but fine! Be an ass!" she said furiously as she slammed the door open.

"Careful femme!" came the warning from the rough handling of his dash and door but Robine ignored him and slammed the door closed before stomping off.

Emily gave a sigh "really barricade, why do you have to be so mean to her, she likes you you know". She murmured and watched her good friend stomp off and shook her head.

The scout released a sound of surprise before he recovered. "I am not -mean-, I merely do not care for human interaction" he huffed sounding insulted.

"Keep telling yourself that" came the sing song words from the redhead before she too walked towards the field that held the graduation ceremony.

Both femmes had taken a seat and barricade had activated his scanners, that were now better then ever thanks to the Autobot medic, who had repaired them while hiding in Mika's barn. It felt like a long time ago, but it really wasn't. Bumblebee was still recovering from the damage done by Cemetery wind, and so was skywarp.

His frame shuddered at the thought and he decided to observe the ceremony to calm his processor. Sensor scanners moving over the two femmes, lingering on Robine. "silly femme" he muttered to himself.

"Emily Evans and Robine Jackson" called one of the professors calling them both on stage. Emily gave Robine a comforting squeeze on her arm before they stood up and walked to the stage.

As they got handed over their diploma's she suddenly heard the roaring of fighter jets. There where oowww and awwwww sounds from the crowd as Robine looked up confused. There flying over and showing off some serious areal skills, were starscream and his command trine.

Emily smiled and waved not knowing if they could see her, Starscream however acknowledged her by wobbling side to side for a second before flying over and away from the university. The staff was utterly confused as no one was informed of an air show and the crowd was going wild. There was one small group that wasn't smiling, but rather glaring at the two woman on the stage, but because of the large mass this wasn't noticed.

Robine and Emily walked off the stage full of smiles and looking proud before mingling with some of their friends.

They were chatting a bit, enjoying drinks and snacks when Emily felt a tap on her shoulder.

Barricade was annoyed, why did the femmes have to take their sweet time celebrating, he wanted to drive. He lazily scanned the group of humans and froze when he saw a small group of organics give each other strange looks before glancing around, grabbing something from underneath the stage and then regrouped.

Barricade started his engine not trusting the small group but not wanting to intervene and then getting his aft kicked by starscream because he didn't understand human customs.

The moment the group quickly marched directly towards Emily and Robine he suspected faul play.

Emily felt the tap on her shoulder and turned around with a radiant smile "Yes?" she asked but her smile quickly wavered as she noticed the looks on their faces. The group consisted out of two women and two bulky looking men.

The women were chewing gum quite loudly, smacking and looking Robine and Emily up and down with a sneer. The men looked downright disgusted and angry at both.

"Whats going on?" Robine asked already sensing something was off, she moved in front of Emily and not a moment too late because the group burst into action, trowing whatever they had in their hands towards the two woman.

It turned out to be Purple paint. "Decepticon whores!" "Here, since you like the color purple so much" and " how can you work for those monsters, your not one of us" shouts came from the group as Robine was doused in Purple paint.

Right before the group was trowing the paint Barricade blared his sirens in warning and flashed his headlights as he moved forward threateningly. But it was already too late, the damage had been done.

The group that Emily and Robine were talking with burst into action as well, shoving at them and trying to get them away. Soon the whole group of people were in disarray and the professors called for calm trough the microphone.

Barricade rolled forward and bumped his bumper against one of the biggest thugs that currently had a firm grasp on Robine's upper arm.

"Release her fleshbag" came the menacing hiss from his grill making the whole group with the exception of Robine and Emily scatter. But not before one of the femme's spat out the gum she was chewing and grasping a big chunk of Emily's hair, rubbing the gum in.

Robine, who saw it happening, turned around, reared back her fist and collided it with the womans face, making her crumple on the floor.

"Fucking bitch" Robine hissed and gently grasped Emily's arm. "We gotta go" she said briskly ignoring the purple paint that was dripping off her face.

Barricade revved his engine and moved forward to the group again, his frame trembling with anger. These humans had attacked two of his fraction, called them disgraceful names and covered them in this -paint-" Hissing once more he moved forward in short bursts threatening to run one of the bulky men over.

"Dude whats your problem! You're a cop! " came the reply but then the bullky man noticed there was no one behind the wheel and connected the dots. "Decepticon!" he shouted creating a wave of panic trough the crowd.

"Shut your mouth filty organice, how dare you touch what is mine!" he roared and transformed one of his headlights to create a small claw as it came out and reached towards the supposedly tough guy who looked like he was about to lubricate over himself.

"Barricade… we have to go, leave them be.. they don't deserve it" Emily said firmly as their friends were trying to wipe off most of the paint, but the stuff was hard to remove, and their dresses were ruined.

The scout gave a hiss but backed off nonetheless knowing he couldn't damage the collaboration they had with the humans, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

"Do not let me see you near them again, understood" he threatened loudly.

"Y..yes sir!" came the unison reply from more then just the group that attacked them.

Robine looked down at her own state and shook her head "We cant ride with you barricade, we will mess up your interior" she said sighting but Barricade popped his doors open regardless of the femmes protests.

Right when Emily moved forward Robine stopped them. "Wait, i'm sure they have plastic covers of some sort here.. lets use them to at least cover your seats." She said. The comment warmed the scouts spark, he had not expected her to be so – considerate-.

Soon the inside of the mech was covered in plastic covers and the femme's were ready to go. Things had calmed down and two of their professors had approached them with apologies and the promise of a new diploma, as the original one was ruined.

Barricade revved his engine impatiently, he wanted to go and not be in the presence of these disgusting organics any longer.

Both Robine and Emily got in and the saleen sped off, tires squealing and the scent of burning rubber rising in the air. As they drove barricade spotted the car of the group that attacked them, said group inside the car as they were trying to get away.

He sped up and curbed to the side, ramming his rear hard against the side of the car wrecking it completely.

The two woman inside of him didn't even protest as he did so. "Fuckers" hissed Robine.

"Yess… fuckers" repeated the scout trying out the human word.

As they cruised over the quiet road back to base he had send a message towards starscream, sending him a video feed of what had happened and that he was on route.

There was silence for a moment before there was a beeping noise coming from his nav screen. Emily looked up "Whats that?" she asked curiously.

"Starscream trying to connect" came the gruff reply, and after a second, he took the call knowing his commander would not be happy if he refused it.

The face of the jet came into view, his optics hard. "Are the femmes safe, if you left them there barricade I will offline you" came the snarl.

"No Starscream, we are here, where ok.. I think" Emily muttered, and the red optics relaxed some. He couldn't see them but hearing them was good enough for him for now.

"Barricade, what is your ETA?" he groused. "ETA 15 minutes" the scout replied.

"Good..i will inform Prime about this, in case it reaches the human media, so he is prepared, did you transform?"

"Negative" came the brisk reply from Barricade. "good.. we have that at least..Emily, Robine see you soon at base, Starscream out". He said and cut off the connection.

Emily chewed her lower lip. Was barricade in trouble? Was Starscream angry with her? She didn't know and it was fraying on her nerves. Glancing sideways to Robine she noticed the other was sitting with clenched fists, staring at her lap. She knew her friend good enough to know that she was beyond pissed.

15 minutes later the scout drove onto base and into the hangar and as soon as the femmes got out and took the covers with them he transformed, door wings fluttering in pent up anger.

Starscream immediately kneeled in front of Emily as the little red head ran towards him. Emily grinded to a halt however when she realized she was still covered in paint." I- I don't want to cover you in it" she said hesitantly, her green eyes brimming with tears.

The Air force commander's intake released a sound that suspiciously sounded like " -wobble-" before he moved his faceplates forward and nuzzled the femme. "Do not fret for me my sweet, I will wash it off" he crooned sympathetically." Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" he asked scanning her frame quickly.

"N-no, they chucked paint and I think I have gum in my hair" she wailed as tears now flowed freely over her cheeks "They called us Decepticon whores and threw purple paint because that's supposed to be your fraction's color." She hickuped summarizing what happened.

Behind Starscream, Thundercracker and Skypwarp made sounds of anger, clicking to each other before calming down and kneeling next to their commander. "Did you two like it when we flew over? We wanted to be there, even though we couldn't, so we pretended to be air force!" TC said proudly trying to make the femmes think of anything else except as to what had happened.

Emily nodded " Y-yes thank you, that was wonderful" she said softly. Both jets chest puffed with pride and Skywarp suddenly spoke up "Oh yeah, we even made photos! So we also have that".

Emily gave both a watery smile before looking at a still silent Robine. "We.. we need a moment for ourselves if you don't mind" she said and gave starscream a kiss on his cheek before moving to her friend, taking her hand and practically dragging her along.

Robine snapped out of her train of thought and glanced at the scout, who seemed busy with other stuff and was seemingly making an effort NOT to look at them. She growled and walked behind Emily to their rooms.

Once in both femmes undressed and took their showers, scrubbing off the paint leaving their skin red and raw before they both flopped on emilys bed. "pfff what the fuck was that all about" Emily said with a light jokingly tone trying to clear the air a bit.

Robine grasped the blanket she was laying on like a lifeline before speaking up. "I'm leaving" she announced.

"WHAT?!" came the cry from her friend. "Why?!" she asked bolting up glancing down at Robine.

"Because I can't stand to be around him, I need a break, clear my head" Robine muttered.

"Around " Emily drifted off before falling silent. "He does like you you know, Starscream told me himself" she explained making Robine scoff. "yah right, and unicorns exist" she said rolling her eyes.

"No really, he does! He is just having a lot of trouble showing it.. you got to remember they were at war for centuries, maybe even longer. And Now suddenly they have peace, and he gets all these feelings for someone he is supposed to hate with every fiber of his being. "Emily explained. " I don't mean you literally, but us.. you know .. humans" she clarified.

Robine nodded and rubbed a hand over her face "You don't understand Emily, I want him. So bad it hurts, and its ridiculous because it can not work, I'm human and he's wel.. not!" she said frustrated.

Emily frowned and backed off a bit "Starscream and I made it work.." she muttered. Robine nodded "that you did… but that doesn't mean that it could also work for Barricade and me, besides I really don't believe he likes me, let along have amorous feelings for me, no I'm sorry Em.. but I made up my mind" she said resolutely.

Emily got up with a frustrated noise, walked out of the room and made sure to slam the door on exit.

Starscream twitched as he heard the door slam and then again as he saw Emily storm at him, her green eyes seemingly flashing with Anger. Cocking his head he offered his servo to the femme watching as she climbed on. The moment he brought her to his faceplates she when 't off like a cannon.

"Robine is leaving! Can you believe it? She just wants to go, clear her head.. all because of that fragger over there!" she snapped pointing a trembling finger at the scout that was residing in a corner of the hangar.

Starscream looked at Barricade and exchanged confused looks with the scout before looking at his sweet femme once more. She looked adorable when angry he thought and mused some more until he got snapped out of it by said femme. "Are you listening? She is leaving because she's in love with that piece of scrap in the corner and he is afraid to admit that he likes her back and now she is going to go and leave me here!". The last part was more of a wail then actual words.

Starscream frowned, leaving? He didn't want the other femme to go, she had been an asset to them as well as good company and he knew how important the other was for his femme. His femme? His processor froze for a second before his HUB adjusted the recognition pattern of her file.. yes, HIS femme. His flight engines rumbled in a purr at this new change but he quickly shut them down as he saw Emily's distress.

"Can't you talk to her? Convince her not to go?" he asked. "I already tried but she said she's made up her mind, and there's no stopping her once she does.. I know her" Emily muttered.

His helm snapped to his scout. "YOU, speak with her.. I know you like her, do something" he ordered his vocals sounding like his former self, screechy and loud.

The bot in question twitched his door wings, he was still processing all the information of the days events and the fact that he had not killed off all the fleshbags harming their femmes on site, and now this. How did he feel about her leaving, he did like her form, and the way she cleaned him. The way she was so considerate to not getting paint all over his interior. He decided he liked the way she rubbed his energon lines when she knew he was having pains. Despite him being a right aft about the situation.

NO- his processor grinded to a halt, he was NOT having sentimental feelings, and especially not about an organic.. an delicious looking, sweet, caring, strong human femme. .OH scrap he was in trouble.

Groaning he looked at his commander and merely shrugged and when he was about to speak they heard a telltale rumble, a rumble of an engine that in the past had set their processors on high alert. Optimus had arrived. The large semi was rolling in, grinding to a halt with a loud hiss from the pistons. He opened one door allowing Mika out before transforming.

"Commander Starscream" he rumbled acknowledging the Decepticon leader. It was still strange for the prime having fought with Megatron for Eons, and now having peace with his slightly volatile second.

"Prime" Starscream muttered before rubbing his faceplates with a servo. "We have another -situation- Robine wishes to leave" He spoke cutting right to the chase.

Optimus frowned and shared a look with Mika before aiming his blue gaze back at Starscream. "Because of the unfortunate situation from this afternoon?" he inquired.

The jet shrugged "That certainly did not help, but no.. it is a private thing" he said stuttering slightly not sure what he felt comfortable indulging. Optimus looked confused " Is it her health? I can have Ratchet take a look? He has become quite proficient in the art of human healing" he offered.

Starscream shook his helm clearly not wanting to discuss the subject but the oblivious prime kept pressing "Her family then? Is there something wrong with a relative? "He pressed. Mika was about to stop the prime from prodding when Emily snapped.

"She likes that black and white doofus over there and he is being an ass, that's whats going on OK? Now please drop it" she said loudly.

Optimus moved back as if he had been slapped, the little gears near his finials twirling as they always did when he was listening to someone.

"Ah.." he merely stated and shifted a bit awkwardly on his pedes not really knowing how to handle the situation.

They were all jolted out of their own musing as they heard Robine exit her room, dragging her suitcase behind her. She wasn't looking at anyone and kept staring at the floor until she stood in front of Starscream.

"Commander Starscream, I hereby offer you my resignation" she said her lower lip trembling.

"Denied" came the brisk reply from the jet. There was a surprised oh from Mika and Optimus his optics switched rapidly between the commander and the little femme.

"w..what?" Robine replied, stunned that she had received the reply that she did.

Starscream knelt on one knee so he could speak with the femme better and placed Emily on the floor despite her protests.

"I said, denied.. you may leave if you wish.. but I am denying your resignation, that way you can always return to us.. " he said softly. " I do hope you change your mind, you have been an asset here on base and good company. I know Skywarp adores you" he said not mentioning the scout to prevent her from getting more upset.

Tears pooled in Robines dark eyes, she bit her lower lip and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, for everything" she said softly. "Where will you go?" Emily asked her friend, she hated to see her go but she at least had to know where she would be going.

"My parents' house, until I get a place of my own"

Optimus of course had to bud in again " We can help with that" he rumbled but Robine shook her head " No thank you Commander Prime, I will manage" she said. "Please, just call me optimus and understood" replied the semi.

"Alright, lets not prolong this any longer.. if its oke with you Optimus, can you take me to a station so I can take the train?"

Optimus nodded "I will take you to your parents house, no buts.. I would be honored to do so" he replied as he saw the little femme starting to protest.

Robine sagged a bit as she gave in "Alright, thank you.. optimus" she said nodding some.

Starscream decided to try, "You know.. Barricade can b-" "No" came the abrupt reply from Robine. Not explaining as to why not but the look in her eyes was enough to make the areal commander shut his intake.

"Alright.. so. Do you want to say goodbye? We weren't expecting this so..erm.." Starscream shifted on his pedes awkwardly. "Yes please" Robine said offering a watery smile.

After half an hour she had said her goodbyes to all except a certain scout. "RIGHT, so Prime, I think erm, we all need to show you our new shooting range right TC, Warp?" Starscream said loudly clearly not mastering the art of subtlety.

It took the group a few seconds and some prodding from Emily and Mika before they understood the undertone and left the hangar with a grumble leaving Robine alone with the scout who hadn't made a sound since the announcement of the femme leaving.

Robine moved a hand through her short hair"So.. I guess this is goodbye, sounds so corny" she said in a light tone trying to hide her true feelings.

Barricade was staring at the floor not moving. After a beats of ear deafening silence except for the low hum of the scouts engine she frowned "Fine.. if that's how it is, goodbye then" she said and turned on her heels.

"Wait"

Robine froze and turned slowly. The Saleen seemed to be struggling with something and finally moved his red optics to the femme. When their gazes connected she felt like she had been shocked, the sheer intensity of the others optics were burning right in her soul.

"Yes Barricade?" she asked softly, the tone in her voice almost hopeful.

The scout continued to have his internal struggle, he wanted to grasp the femme as he'd seen Starscream do, lick her, claim her, make her his completely. Shaking his helm he suddenly narrowed his optics, the passionate flicker disappearing and a cold indifferent look that Robine had seen too many times moved into place.

Then Barricade opened his intake and said something he instantly regretted.

"You were inefficient anyway"

Robines eyes widened as big as saucers before narrowing, clear hurt lanced trough them as the dark pools shimmered with held back tears. "You…" she spat out choking on the words because of her anger.

"You horrible horrible mech!" she just screamed and turned around running off to find the others.

When she turned Barricade instinctively reached a servo for her but he knew the damage was done. This was not wat he had intended. His own spark was hammering in his chest as he saw the little femme run and his processor was a shitstorm of emotions.

What had he done..

The scout gave one look to the retreating femme and shook his helm before snarling loudly and slamming his servo against a wall creating a large dent. Frag it all to the pits! Why were these emotions so difficult, why WHY had he opened his stupid intake and said that. Venting loudly he gave a grunt and after a minute he stood up, he had to make this right.. he had to keep her here! He suddenly realized.

Standing up he transformed quickly and drove after the femme but when he arrived outside, he saw Optimus leaving base.

Transforming back to his primary form the scout was panting, not because of the exertion, but because of the emotions his red optics shimmering with held back emotions.

"You are too late" Starscream said no malice in his tone just resignation.

"No, I'm fast I can still catch them, I can make this right!" the frantic scout said and was about to transform when he was stopped. "No, you will not.. you will remain at base and you will not go after her" came the command.

"The frag I will!" snarled the saleen before transforming and driving off.

"Oh by primus why do I have sparklings as soldiers!" Starscream snarled and touched the side of his helm. [Prime, Barricade incoming] he warned the semi.

Optimus acknowledged the message and sped up but he knew the saleen was much faster and would be upon them soon.

Inside the cab Mika was still comforting a sobbing Robine, who was trying to keep it together but the whole days events was just too much, and then to top it off the mech she was in love with called her incompetent.

She suddenly heard a familiar beep and sirens and looked outside the window. Mika cursed "Now what does that fragger want".

Optimus spoke with his deep baritone "Barricade wishes to speak with you Robine..shall I pull over?" he asked. "No.. you can open a COM line but please don't stop" she said softly. "Acknowledged" came the rumble.

There was a static cackle and then silence before she heard the others voice trough the semis speakers.

[Please don't leave]

It was one short sentence, but it was filled with so many emotions that Mika even had trouble keeping it dry. She knew the scout from their escapades before and had never heard him say please, let along say anything with so much emotion, except anger.

Robine made a noise that sounded like a sob and a snort as she tried to not break down again. She looked out the window and saw the saleen banking next to the truck, sirens flashing.

After a few seconds she tried to speak but couldn't, she felt as if someone was choking her, preventing her to speak.

[Please, don't leave me] the scout asked, this time adding another word, but the plea was all the same. The field of the scout oozing regret, it would have made optimus squirm if he could.

"He is truly regretful" came the soft almost hesitant reply from the truck.

This time Robine did cry out crossing her arms in front of her chest "you hurt me.. I really thought we could make it work but you hurt me.. Starscream probably forced you to apologize, threatening to scratch your paint or something" she said between sobs.

[I.. I am sorry, and I am here disobeying my commander..please return with me] came the pleas again more desperate this time.

"I'.. I am sorry as well cade.." she said and looked away from the window closing her eyes and balling her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin as she wordlessly rejected the scouts offer.

Optimus had hoped that she would change her mind, he had known barricade for so long and had never seen the scout act like this. He had always been a selfish mech, only looking out for his own and undyingly loyal to Megatron. But he had been around humans long enough to understand Robine's decision.

When the scout refused to back off he blared his air horn and gave the other a nudge making the saleen go off road and slow down until he grinded to a halt.

Robine was startled because of the horn and looked in the side mirror, she saw the scouts flickering sirens but they were quickly diminishing. She hoped she had made the right choice, but if it was, why did it hurt so much?


	4. Chapter 4: Ride with me

**Notes: **

Kissing, groping! YAY Also, potential violence. Meaning the intent of violence is there but it's not really happening. Attempted rape, cursing.. erm. I think that's all.. I don't own transformers but I would have liked to…

**Chapter 4: Ride with me**

**6 earth months later.**

Robine was hauling the grocery bags over her shoulder and took a glance at the darkening sky. It was most definitely going to rain but thankfully it was a short walk to her parents' house. It was rather late but her mother claimed she had forgotten to get some grocery's that she absolutely required before morning. Huffing some she blew some brown hair our of her face, she needed a haircut, it was getting very unpractical. The times her parents treat her like an errand girl made her miss the Decepticon base the most, at least there she had been valued and felt as if she was truly being useful, with the exception of that slagger scout of course.

Hmm.. Barricade. She thought and remembered how he had wiggled and twitched under her ministrations when cleaning him. Then the memory turned sour as she thought about their goodbye. The woman was so distracted with her memories that she didn't notice straight away that it had started to rain, she also failed to notice that there were two guys trailing after her, snickering to themselves.

Robine smiled wryly as she recalled a few supposed sightings of the scout. She had thought that he had driven past her house a few times, one time when she exited the library or when she returned from training. Suddenly she realized it was raining, hard, shaking her head she almost laughed out loud as she realized that even though she hadn't had interaction with the saleen, or was even sure that she really had seen him those times, she hadn't forgotten him.. nore had the feelings of the scout settled down.

"Wretched mustang" she muttered and didn't expect to receive a reply.

"Who ya talking ta sweetheart" came a voice from behind her as she walked trough the abandoned street. Robine had a hard time hearing the guys because of the downpour but realized that it wasn't good.

She tried to ignore him and picked up her pace but so did the two men behind her and soon one of them grabbed her arm, twirling her around. "Hey hey now darlin, whats tha rush?" the scruffy looking man said with a wide but lecherous grin on his face. "We just wanna talk ya know" came the slightly offended response from the other smaller man.

Robine said nothing but grit her teeth and clenched her fists, her brown eyes glancing around franticly. There was literally no one in the streets, no where to run. So she tried intimidation.

"Let me go you jackass or I will kick you ass!" she hissed tugging her arm back.

"ooohh feisty, I like that" said the scruffy man. "Now pretty lady you don't wanna get that pretty face banged up now do ya? So just do as we say and come with us and ya'll be fine. We just wanna have a bit of fun" he said lightly as if he was inviting her for a game of pool. He pushed her down on the ground twisting her arm slightly.

Robine opened her mouth to reply, and winched as she landed on the ground. she wanted to fight, scream, run, anything to get out of this situation when she suddenly heard the very familiar roar of a mustang engine, sirens whooping and flaring in the dark streets.

"Barricade?" she mouthed silently and to her gratification the men let her go instantly, throwing their hands up. The rain was pouring down even harder, soaking them all to the bone but that didn't stop the door from the mustang opening and out came a very, muscular sandy blond haired man.

Her shoulders sagged as she figured this couldn't be barricade, he wasn't human after all. Looking at the police officer as he moved menacingly towards the two men she saw that his uniform wasn't really…conform dress code. It was rather tight around his body showing off the rippling of all his muscles. He was also wearing sunglasses which was strange as it was dark out and the rain making it even worse, the uniform clinging on his frame.

"Ah officer, we meant no harm. See we were helping out this poor lady carry her erm.. grocery's ta home ya know? Cus of the rain? And erm she slipped" said the man looking extremely innocent as his companion was nervously twitching behind him. Said officer stopped his gait and seemed to stare at the two men, there was a slight clicking noise as if someone was taking a photo before he continued to march towards them.

"Is this true?" came the rumble from the police officer as he seemed to glance at Robine. Every hair on her body stood up as she heard the familiar rumble of his voice. It WAS barricade .. but how? No, not possible. Robine looked up straight into the others sunglasses "What do you think they were planning officer.. certainly not anything good, as they told me I'd better cooperate, they wanted some fun or they would -bash- my face in" she said shrugging.

The officer's gaze snapped towards the two men who seemed very nervous. "Ah nah lady you must have, ya know, mis understood us over the rain and all" he stuttered slightly and backed off.

"Leave" came the command from the officer. The tone in his voice held so much authority that Robine almost took off. The men didn't need to be told twice and bolted off into the night.

Robine looked up at the officer and saw that he held out a hand towards her to help her up. After moments of hesitation she grasped it and gave a squeak as she was hauled up without as much of a grunt or twitch of the mans face. Because of the force she smacked into the others chest, her hands grasping purchase of his wet uniform shirt.

"Ah, eh.. th..thank you sir" Robine muttered embarrassed and cleared her throat.

"It is of no consequence" he rumbled.

Robine stepped back slightly and took a deep shuddering breath, water flowing freely over her face as the rain refused to let up. "W, why are you wearing sunglasses, if I may ask sir" she said politely. Her heart may be convinced it was the scout but her mind was not.

"The optics" came the reply making Robines head snap up "Barricade?" came the hesitant very uncharacteristic whimper. The officer inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in a tiny smirk.

"B-but how ? how is this possible, how did you find.. i.. ." Robine muttered extremely confused.

The officer smirked and with a light flurry of sparks the sunglasses disappeared showing off his eyes. They looked human enough, slightly off. But the color is what did it, they were crimson red. "Holoform, solidified.." the scout explained. "I will answer all your questions, if you ride with me" he said and with a pop the passenger door of the mustang opened.

Robine frowned. "Why, so you can explain to me just how insufficient I was, and that you are all doing great with just Emily?" she snapped. She didn't mean to sound jealous over Emily and the rather successful relationship the femme had with the commander of the decepticons. Emily and herself were still close friends but she never really talked much about base.

A look of sorrow passed the holoforms face before he clenched his fists and jaw, muscles twitching. "That was.. a very insensitive and untrue statement of mine, I did apologize did I not?" he stated and took a step closer to the shivering femme.

"I" The scout started and averted his gaze for a moment "I cannot stop my processor from drifting off to you.. Emily tried to clean me once but I did not care for it… I required your touch" he stated more surely and took another step forward.

Robine didn't dare to look the other into his red optics knowing she would cave if she did but when he said he'd needed her her she couldn't stop herself. Her brown eyes stared straight into two red ones and they were standing close enough to almost touch. She could feel the heat radiate off of the holoforms body. "You know.. that temperature is much to high for a human, I can almost see the water sizzle off your form" Robine joked.

"hmmh" came the reply from the other. "Do you like this form?" he asked not pressing to get the femme into his alt form yet. she wasn't getting any wetter, from the rain anyway. The scout thought lustfully but quickly stopped those thoughts from continuing, for now anyway.

"I prefer your real form, but this form does look rather dashing.. the uniform is very.. pleasing to watch but not realistic if you want to mimic a cop. They don't wear em this tight" she smirked.

The mustang's alt form gave a pleased rev as Robine had stated she preferred his real form and he would have fluffed out his plating if he could, instead the holoform puffed out his chest proudly.

"I am glad" he said softly "Now get in the car" he ordered breaking the tender moment they had. Robine growled "You don't get to boss me around!" she said and poked a finger at the others chest, ignoring the delicious feel of hard muscle.

"I just want you to get inside, it is raining, and I wish to have a conversation with you somewhere more private". He growled and grasped the poking hand holding it in a firm grip and pulling her close to him making her once again smack against that delicious chest.

"Oi fragger stop manhandling me!" she hissed and pulled back. "Don't be silly femme, I am not manhandling you, but I can if you'd like.. I can, arrest you " he purred right into her ear making her weak in her knees. "You would not!" she said narrowing her eyes.

"oh but I would little femme" he purred for impending an important investigation and not cooperating with a law enforcer" he said seriously making Robine snicker. "HAH!" she scoffed ignoring the others almost petulant glare.

He stepped closer twisting them around with a grunt so Robine was sandwiched between the mustang and the holoform, her backside pressed to the mustang and her front against the officer.

She could feel the car vibrating with life and her hand instinctively caressed the hood behind her making the holoform flash his eyes and release a soft growl. It appeared that whatever feeling was generated near the alt form, was transferred to the holoform as well.. interesting.

Feeling the warm firm body of the scout press against her she instinctively spread her legs to give him better access. Despite him being an ass she did want him, and not a day had gone by where she hadn't thought about the decepticon scout. Desire coursed through her body making her weak in the knees as she was processing the situation, wat was he going to do, kill her kiss her? She wasn't sure. She saw Barricades red eyes seemingly move over every part of her face before staring at her slightly parted lips.

"By primus femme i tried to resist you, I did" he muttered gutturally before moving forward and pressing his lips against hers, teeth mashing together and nipping at each other in a punishing, clumsy kiss reflecting their frustration, anger and desire over the past half year. His glossa sneaking out to meet with hers in an intimate dance.

His whole root form felt as if he had been zapped with a shock baton, every node firing up and getting ready to interface. His holoforms hand moved to thread trough her middle long hair and grasped it, breaking the kiss, burring his face into her neck and grinding his hips against hers in a slow deliberate movement, the hard buldge reflecting his own spike that would be pressing hard against his interface array had he been in his root form.

His eyes were closed and when he heard a soft moan escape her and he felt her compliance the scout groaned and he couldn't resist any longer. "Ride with me, and allow me to show you just how significant you are to me" he breathed into her ear nipping the outer shell softly.

Robine was still pissed at the other but she wasn't made out of stone. Though they had never done anything like this before, it felt like they might as well have. It felt familiar and safe.

"Ok" she just managed to answer, her heart pounding in her chest as the other picked her up as if she was nothing and carried her to the passengers side of the saleen. Robine had wrapped her legs around his hips and was teasingly rubbing her center against the hard buldge of the others clothed groin.

"Ah..ahn… do not tease femme, I will not be able to resist and will frag you right here and now, in this form, over my own hood" he grunted. Robine chuckled as she imagined it and felt her center clenching in anticipation. "how tempting that sounds..I ah… want you, the real you" she purred and let go of the other as she was placed on the seat.

"I'll ruin your seats!" she suddenly realized. "Do not fret, you will not be inside my alt for long" he reassured her. She relaxed but then shot up again. " ! I need to get the grocery's home! ". The whole mustang twitch in impatience. "Femme you will be the end of my spark" he groused but revved his engine and shut both doors of his alt form as it had taken its place behind the wheel. He wasn't dismissing it as of yet, not wanting "ghost car sightings" and had already placed the grocery's in his trunk. It felt disconcerting, but he knew it was only for a short while.

"Fine fine..we will take your food products to your parents home first, but you will return instantly" he commanded. "Sir yes sir!" came the amused comment from the soaking femme.

"But if you don't mind I will quickly change into something dryer, I don't want to get sick" she explained. She saw the holoforms hands clench on the wheel "Alright femme, as long as you swear to come back because by the allspark I will get you out of that house one way or the other" he growled trough the speakers of his alt form, no longer using the holo to speak.

Robine released an amused snort "I'm sure you will.. and yes I will return when I am ready". She said gliding a hand over the leather seat seeing the RPM meter spike again together with a rev of the engine.

They drove on and before Robine could realize she would need to provide directions the saleen had already pulled up the driveway.

Deciding against asking him and potentially starting up an argument, ruining their evening she gently stroked the head of the gear stick, it was meant as a pet to comfort the other that she would be back soon but the saleens whole frame gave a full body shudder and the holoform actually glitched.

"THAT..is very sensitive femme" he grunted static lacing the noise trough the speakers.

"Is it? hmmm" she said shrugging before stepping out, popping the trunk and getting the groceries. The front door had already opened.

"Oh sweety your all wet! I'm sorry but I really forgot I had to bake a cake for your sisters bake off tomorrow at school, go take a nice warm shower and ill make something nice for you" said her mother before she noticed the parked police cruiser.

"Oh.. who might that fellow be.. you know he looks familiar? I swear I've seen this patroller drive by our house a few times.. I remember because he looks so handsome" her mother smirked and winked at a horrified looking barricade.

"MOM! That.. he erm.. yeah we are kinda dating" she muttered trying to make her mom back off. "oooooh dating a police officer, kinky" she said making Robine stutter and slam the door closed hoping that would stop the horrifying situation from unfolding more.

Barricade remained frozen, at least now he knew where Robine got most of her character from.

About 15 minutes later the door opened again and out came an almost dry Robine. Popping the passenger door open he allowed her in and quickly drove off, ignoring the waive from the femme's creator, pretending to have to focus on driving the cruiser backwards off the driveway.

"Where are we going" robine asked her mouth dry with nerves, and excitement.

"Somewhere private, safe" he purred and wrapped the seatbelt tightly around the femme before driving to the freeway.

After about a half hour of driving they pulled over to a seemingly abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Camera's followed the cruiser's movement before returning to their original position and the fence opened.

Casually rolling into one of the large warehouses he disengaged his holloform and wordlessly opened the passenger door, unclicking the seatbelt.

Robine stepped out, a few paces out of the cruiser and she could hear the telltale whirr of transformation behind her. Turning around she saw him finish the transformation into his root form and smiled. She had missed his stubborn looking face.

The saleen loomed over her slightly, gears still shifting into position as his crimson optics focused on the small femme below him. "Robine" he acknowledged perhaps for the first time, at least the first time without any malice.

"Barricade". She acknowledged as well and folded her arms over her chest. She had changed into tight black leggings and a long fluffy grey sweater. The saleens door wings quivered slightly as he recalled their kiss. He had kissed her with his holoform, would she want to do the same now? She did tell him she preferred the real him. Would she still? He wondered his intake releasing a low whining noise.

He liked his life better when it was uncomplicated, he was a decepticon, made to destroy and enforce decepticon law, without all these complex needs and wants.

Chuffing air trough his vents Robine now recognized this as insecurity. He wasn't sure.

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks, she had thought he was arrogant and egocentric. But he was unsure! Closing her eyes she rubbed a hand over her face before moving forward, her hand moving up towards the others faceplates that had now lowered to her level.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind as well, not a day were I didn't think of you and the others.. I missed you all so much, I was foolish.. but I still think it was a good choice "she muttered softly.

An sorrowful sound left the others intake before it turned into a light snarl " I disagree, but I am not here to fight.. unless it ends up in me fragging your delicious frame into the floor" he rumbled licking his derma's.

Now it was Robines turn to make sounds. She stepped closer and pressed her lips against his lower lip and when his glossa slid out she suckled the metal muscle, licking it mimicking the kiss they shared before. This one was clumsier and slightly awkward but the idea that she was doing this with the tough human hating scout, the power she felt made her weak in the knees and she nearly buckled as she felt a digit press between her legs, first gliding over her clothed legs before tentatively gliding upwards to her core.

"Yes… cade please" she whimpered.

"hm… patience now little femme.. I want to make this -special-" he rumbled. " We have all night " he smirked mischievously. " So I will enjoy this, i've waited long enough and do not wish to rush, and you femme.. are going to lay back and take it" he hissed before giving her a long lick from the neck to the top of her head with his wet glossa.

Robine groaned again and huffed. "I was clean, now you made me sticky!" she said and would have stomped her foot had she not been so distracted by, certain actions of the scout.

"hmmh.. you just wait femme" he rumbled. "This, is nothing yet"


	5. Chapter 5: Ride on me

**Notes: **

Sorry for the late update, I got sucked in the Netflix show "lucifer" which is awesome! Just started Season 3. There go two weeks of my life hahaah.

Anyways. Smut in this chapter (in case you didn't see it coming lol). I suck at tags so.. echm..yeah E rating.

**Chapter 5: Ride on me **

"_hmmh.. you just wait femme, this, is nothing yet". _The scout had rumbled after he had given her a lick, effectively nullifying her earlier shower. And the scout had been right. A few heated looks, licks and rubs and she was ready to turn into a little blissful puddle.

"Barricade please… i.. hn.. tease!" she hissed trough her teeth and grinded her hips against the digit between her legs a few times trying to get satisfaction on her own if the scout was too reluctant.

"ah ah, now what did I tell you about patience little love" he purred and removed the digit from between her legs but making sure she wouldn't collapse.

"Fragger" Robine grunted teasingly and moved towards the scout, puffing up her chest and making herself as intimidating as possible as she stepped forward with slow but deliberate steps. A smirk forming slowly making the scout raise an optic ridge skeptically.

"Oh.. and what are you, little femme, going to do about me being a -tease-" Barricade said slyly.

Robine didn't answer but she did climb on the saleen making a push movement on his chest, the scout got the hint and moved back, lounging against a stack of old tires. His gears were clicking and fans kicked on as he imagined those little hands rubbing over his wires. He almost moaned but refrained at the last second.

Robine saw the flash in his optics and recognized the emotion as lust instead of anger as she had thought it had been in the past. Sinking her teeth in her lower lip in thought she moved her hands suddenly between some plating just as the scout was starting to goad her.

"Hesitant little human, if your scared we can sto…ngng… sweet primus.." he moaned optics closing and helm slamming back hitting some of the tires. His HUD flashed with commands to release his spike housing and warnings of rapidly building charge. What had the femme done to him?

His plating rattled with anticipation and his field flared erratically with lust.

"R..robine..wha.." he managed to stutter as the sharp bolt of pleasure faded somewhat.

"I learned something from Knock-out" she just said vaguely and suddenly dug her hands in his hip plating again tugging on the wire hard making the scout almost glitch, his vocals producing static. The pleasure shooting trough his system was pure bliss. What the frag was going on?!

"k..knock out..that.. nng slagger! I'll get him for tha..that!" the saleen grunted but no matter how he resisted, he couldn't stop his hips from slowly trusting up in a seductive roll, riding the waves of pleasure that assaulted his Neuro net.

"no.. no, no punishing the medic, I'm very happy he taught me this -trick" Robine chuckled a bit breathlessly. To see the harsh and arrogant scout lost in pleasure was almost too much to bare, almost enough to make her stop and grant mercy…. Almost.

"Ah.. I will overload if you keep this up!" he warned.

"I don't think it's that bad Barricade, your spike isn't even out yet" she said and rubbed the same node and wires, slower this time.

"hnnh…didn't you just say you wanted to see my spike, it can be arranged" the saleen sneered playfully and with a wordless command there was a loud hiss and snap as the housing retracted, his spike fully pressurizing. It was gorgeous, black and white with ridges on the top of the spike all the way to the base. And already leaking.

Robine couldn't help but gawk at the spike in pressurizing in front of her. "Good god" she muttered making the scout scoff. "just me" he rumbled panting, sucking air trough his intake's as his cooling fans were unable to handle it.

"Robine.. I wish to claim you, make you… mine" he spoke adding the last part almost hesitantly. The femme in front of him beamed up at him and he felt himself relax some. She climbed up to his chest and moved to his face pressing her lips against his.

"Do it then.. I can take it, claim me.. make me yours" she groaned feeling woozy with lust.

"I will frag you until you can no longer walk femme, fill you up good with my transfluid, who knows what will happen, perhaps you will be sparked. .then you are mine forever!" he purred as he motioned her to take that black pants thing off. It had looked sexy on her before but now he just wanted it off and taste her.

Robine quickly removed her leggings and tossed it aside before removing her sweater as well leaving herself bare as she didn't bother putting on lingerie. When she heard the scout talk about sparking her, or in other words, knocking her up. She should have freaked out, but she didn't. All she could think about was claiming him as he claimed her.

As soon as the femme was naked he grasped her in his claws and placed her on his face, directly over his intake. The glossa finding its way trough the ambrosia immediately and into her core, lapping at the sweet juices and burrowing inside the hot, tight cavern and a smirk tugging on the corner of his intake as he went deeper.

Now it was Robine's turn to moan " Hnaah.. Ca..cade, yess.. deeper, please " she keened and arched her back, pressing her wet core closer to the scout. Barricades optics flashed again as he heard the tough little femme beg. Oh how he had imagined this in the past 6 months, all the times his transfluid ended up splattered on the washing racks wall, his fist or his berth as he grinded himself to completion. But nothing compared to the real thing.

He couldn't speak with his glossa buried so deeply into the femme so he did the next best thing, he released a low current trough his glossa, charging his spit with. Robine twitched above him as the current hit her, it felt like a very enthusiastic vibrator.

Arching her back she felt her center clench around the thick muscle as the current coursed trough her system. "Cade.. yess!" she hissed and climaxed.

The climax was so intense that she saw black spots and blacked out for a minute.

"Robine?" came the worried mutter from above her. She felt herself being nudged lightly and groaned"Let me enjoy my post orgasmic haze cade" robine muttered with a stupid grin on her face.

She could almost feel the frame underneath her relax as he vented. "I thought I had harmed you" he said vocals riddled with concern, his field flickering out wildly.

"naah… it was the most intense orgasm I have ever had though" she said honestly and sat up.

The saleens plating fluffed at the praise and he smirked "you don't think we are done yet do you?" he growled playfully nodding down at his still straining spike.

"I hadn't thought so" robine said licking her lips. She then nervously bit her lip "Its so big though, i.. im not going to be able to take it" she muttered looking longingly at the dripping appendage.

"hmm.. we will see, I'm quite sure you can take me" the saleen grumbled and pushed her down some. " you are certainly wet enough" he purred making the femme blush.

"obey my commands and you will be fine" he smirked.

Robine slid down until her center pressed against the tip, she was straddling the other but as he was not penetrating her yet, they were both lying down. "I.. am going to frag you so hard that you can taste my transfluid when I overload" he whispered making the femme shiver with lust.

He moved slightly and Robine closed her eyes awaiting the pain of him entering her.

She felt some pressure between her legs but suddenly heard clicking and whirring from down below and the pressure receded.

"huh?" she muttered a bit stunned.

The saleen scoffed. "you don't think I'm going to rip you apart are you? No matter how much I would like to frag you and fill you up, tear you to pieces" he groaned. "That.. is just a dark fantasy of mine.. I would never do anything to you that you can not handle" he purred. "And.. when my glossa was inside you I measured your dimensions, and calculated the stretch you can take" he said factly.

Robines eyes widened and honestly didn't know how to respond to the information. "ah." She just said and stared a bit dumbly at the other. She didn't have time to think as she saw barricades optics narrow "brace yourself human" he hissed and suddenly grasped her pushing her down as he moved his hips up in a sure but slow movement.

The tip of his spike pressing hard against his core. It seemed smaller, but still very, very thick, she had no idea how long it still was. "hnnh.. c..cade" robine moaned and wiggled some trying to ease the pressure.

"Hold stil!" came the authorative growl. Robine froze and moaned loud as he slowly pushed in, the head gliding in after encountering a minor resistance before he started to push in his length.

"oh..oh god barricade, I cant take more!" she grunted. "Yes, you can" came the strained growl from the mech.

"you are doing great my sweetspark" he crooned and kept pushing the never ending spike inside of her. Then just when she thought she would break she felt he was in down to the hilt, her inner walls contracting around the thick spike.

Sweat started to slide down robines neck and back and she was panting hard, almost hyperventilating as she felt stuffed.

"Now… ride me" came the command from the interrogator as he leaned back against the tires, red optics slyly looking at her. Robine moaned at the sultry command and took a deep breath before slowly moving, testing the waters so to speak. Soon she had found a rhythm and was bouncing on the others lap, Barricade helping her by pulling her up and slamming her down on his spike hard. She was going to be bruised in more ways then one but she didn't care. All that mattered was this mind-numbing pleasure and reaching completion.

Barricades HUD overflowed with messages and his cooling systems were failing. Panting hard trough his intake in an attempt to cool down he bit his derma. "hnh.. you feel so fragging tight" he hissed and stared down at the femme. He pressed a digit against her stomach and almost overloaded as he felt the shape of his spike outlining as he was pounding inside of her.

"A..hnnh Cade.. I love you" Robine exclaimed her toes curling in mind numbing pleasure as she orgasmed, her inner walls clenching hard around the slick spike. The noise of Barricade thrusting into her sopping center where obscene, but she didn't care about that, in fact, Robine wasn't even capable of coherent thought any longer.

Barricade felt the femme climax and his vents stuttered, whole frame seizing as he had been zapped with a high charge shock baton as he overloaded, his warm transfluid shooting up into the femme. The interrogator had the sense to notice no transfluid was leaking out except for a small stream. It seemed he had plugged her up so tightly that the liquid couldn't escape.

With a final grunt and thrust he stilled and with hot bursts the final amount of fluid shot into her. Robine's stomach was bulging slightly because of the amount.

When the flow had stopped he slowly pulled out snickering at her limp form, scanning her quickly to be sure she was fine he was reassured when he saw her blissful smirk. The moment the head of his depressurizing spike was pulled out a wave of transfluid leaked out over her legs.

"hnn.. I don't know what to think of that… but I'm too tired to care" Robine muttered and snuggled against the scout as he placed her on his chest, not caring about getting covered in his own transfluids.

"we will clean when you wake up sweetspark" he crooned and stroked her brown hair.

When he was sure Robine was out he vented and gently caressed her face "I-" he spoke but stopped " I love you as well" he muttered softly, almost embarrassedly. He didn't notice the tiny twitch of the corner of the femmes mouth as he drifted off to recharge.


	6. Chapter 6: To settle down

**Notes: **

Final chapter! Will be extremely short as I lost my muse for this fic but I want to wrap it up!

**Chapter 06:** Settle down

A few months later and Robine had settled back in nicely in the Decepticon base. All had received her with a warm welcome. Starscream had frowned at Barricade before shaking his helm, his wings twitching behind his back before venting deeply and opening his intake to speak. Whatever he wanted to say was however aborted by a glare from Emily.

Emily and Starscream had gotten quite in these past few months and the both of them had created some great improvements, such as transformer size washing racks so the manual labor wasn't required. Starscream still insisted Emily to wash him, and Emily happily obliged.

Things were not all honky dory between Barricade and Robine, both had a very fierce and stubborn mind that tended to clash. But they were at least open about how they felt for each other.

They even played jokes on each other. Barricade had sneaked up on Robine several times, spooking her with his sirens and now was payback time.

Robine snickered as she held the sticker and Emily was shaking the spray cans. Starscream had turned a blind eye at his mate's plan and even gotten camera's set up to film the interogators response when he would wake up from recharge.

Sneaking to his recharging alt form Robine quickly stuck the big bumpersticker on his back and Emily started spraying like mad. There had been some close calls as she was sure the saleen would snap out of recharge but he was out like a light.

Within 30 minutes the black and white mustang was now black and hot pink with a bumper sticker that said "tap my aft, I dare you". Snickering the girls got rid of the evidence and scurried off to clean and sleep.

The next morning the hangar was shaking with the enraged bellow of a certain saleen.

"What the? WHO the frag did this to me…?! Knock out!?" he spat angerly as he twisted around his axl as he tried to absorb what had happened and how far the change impacted him.

The red medic stickered and held his hands up " no.. not me, but don't you look sexy… tap your aft huh.. I think I dare" he snickered and playfully swatted at the others aft earning an enraged snarl from the cruiser.

"Don't you DARE" he spat and backed off as he saw others look and smirk, even wolf whissle at him.

Starscream entered the hangar with the two culprits in tow, they had a hard time keeping their poker face but Starscream was a master.

"So.. Barricade, i.. want to say I like your new look but I'm not sure… but if your happy, then I'm happy" he said evenly.

"I DO NOT!" Barricade hissed trough his dentea before releasing some Cybertronian oaths. He was about to walk away when he looked at the two femmes perched on Starscreams shoulder. Emily was openly laughing now and Robine was trying to look serious but failed.

"You two.." he grunted lowly and took a step forward.

"Ah..ah ah" said Starscream and held up a servo defensively. "You got served, now lay in it" he said smirking. Emily chuckled at the mix up of expressions but let it slide.

Barricade narrowed his red optics and crossed his arms, silence ensued and for a second robine thought she had gone too far. But then a cheeky glint replaced the anger in the red optics. "I'll get you for this.. tonight.. in my berth" he purred making Robine flush and cough awkwardly before turning around and leaving the hangar.

Robine did get it, as the next morning she looked like she had pulled an all nighter and had a little limp in her gait. When Emily asked her about it she mumbled something about revenge coming in many different shapes and sizes before scurrying off the breakfast.

Later they were seen in the washing racks as Robine washed off the paint, giving extra attention to the sensitive parts.

Emily gazed at Starscream as the once ruthless jet picked her up from the floor. "I'm glad we made peace my love" she murmured against his faceplates. Referring to the peace between decepticons and autobots. "As am i.." Starscream spoke honestly before gently pushing out his glossa to lick the side of her face as a resemblance of a kiss.

"Starscream! Now I'm all sticky!" Emily complained. "To the washracks then!" came the eager reply.

Yes, life was good.


End file.
